


How I Found Out my Best Friend was an Omega

by Yugijayden



Category: Masaomi Kida x Mikado Ryuugamine
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugijayden/pseuds/Yugijayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado and Masaomi have been best friends since FOREVER. They're both alphas, so they get along relatively well, too. But Mikado's been acting weird lately, and Masaomi decides to figure out what's up. Is Mikado really who he says he is? And what are these budding feelings Masaomi's developing towards his supposedly alpha bestie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time trying to do a Masaomi x Mikado fanfic, but I love the ship so much I figured I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think. Plost suggestions, criticism, cudos, and comments are all welcome!

_P.O.V. Masaomi Kida_

“Mi~ka~do~!” I chuckled, jumping out from behind the gate to Raira Academy.

Mikdao squealed ~~girlishly~~ ~~cutely~~ ~~sexily~~ in startled response. “Masaomi! Stop doing that!” He hurried to pick up the books he had dropped.

“Sorry, can’t help it!” I laughed. Man, our first day at Raira Academy. The school for the elite of society—the alphas, like me and Mikado. My parents pulled some strings to get me here (my grades are total crap) and I’m sure my sports scholarship helped…but Mikado made it here on his own. He’s always been a straight-A student, from kindergarten ‘til now. It was his smarts that brought him here, though his participation in gym class was most definitely more than a little lacking.

The two of us strolled into the building side by side, Mikado blushing shyly at anyone who glanced at him, clutching his books tightly to his chest and I, swinging my arms, practically skipping down the hallway, whistling without a care in the world Admittedly, most of those whistles were directed at the ladies. Damn, the teachers at Raira were _hottttttttt!_ The female beta ones, that is. Most of the male teachers were alphas, and looked just about ready to kill.

“Hey, look, Masaomi! We’re in most of the same classes together!” Mikado gasped excitedly, looking up at a board with the student schedules posted. “Let’s see…first, after homeroom…we have biology!”

“Ugh, biology, smology. So _booorrrrrinnnng._ Imagine all that time I could be hitting on girls!” I complained, chest heaving up and down with a dramatic sigh. Mikado giggled.

“If you want to get a good job, you have to pay attention in school, Masaomi!” he scolded half-heartedly, a smile blossoming on his nervous but excited face.

“Thanks _Mom_ ,” I grumbled sarcastically, punctuating the statement with an eye roll.

Mikado suddenly froze up at that. I gave him a weird look and opened my mouth to say something probably along the lines of “Are you okay?” when he cut me off with a quick, “Let’s go to homeroom, now.”

Speaking of which, over the past summer vacation, Mikado’s been acting funny. For one, his scent has been a little off. It was definitely alpha, but a little sweeter than it should be. I first noticed it when we went swimming in June, but didn’t comment. Secondly, and, I mean Mikado’s always been pretty shy, but lately, he’s been _reaaaaalllllllly_ quiet around other alphas. Third off, once a month, he’s started disappearing on “vacation” with his parents for roughly a week. I’m telling you, it’s weird, man.

Anyways, day after day ticked by, until we were roughly halfway into the school year. Little did I know, the peaceful time Mikado and I’d been having was really just the calm before the storm.

 


	2. Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the trouble begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, chapter 2. Sorry they're so short! I'm planning on this being a short fanfic anyways, though. Let me know what you think!

_P.O.V. Masaomi Kida_

It was your average Friday morning. Teenagers itching to get outdoors, teachers itching to retire, you get the picture. Anyways, Mr. Neimic (our biology teacher) was teaching us about the rare breed of male omegas. Female omegas were extremely common, but males…those were something special. They’re coveted by most alphas, others sold into prostitution. Boy omegas do bring in good money, after all. Their heats are longer and more intense, plus their scents are, well, at least from what I’ve heard, so heavenly you can sniff ’em out a mile away. Plus, there’s a good chance that if a male alpha and omega have sex and the latter gets pregnant that the babies turn out to be strong, healthy alphas. Mr. Neimic was going over the reproduction system for male omegas (seriously, only 1 out of every 100 omegas turn out to be male) when I noticed something. Mikado was blushing (that was nothing new), but also fidgeting around in his chair, eyes avoiding the board as if he might go blind by looking at it. I cocked an eyebrow at him when our gazes connected from across the room. He smiled reassuringly, then went back to fidgeting in his seat.

On our way to our next class, history, I asked him, “Mi~ka~do, were you okay in biology? Seriously, man, it looked like you had to take a leak or something.” I chuckled.

“No, it’s nothing,” he replied quickly, smiling back in that shy, blush-y way of his. It was definitely not cute, I convinced myself. Definitely not. ~~Maybe a little~~. Nope, not at all.

“Today, we will be discussing the history of how the statuses alpha, beta, and omega came to be,” said Mrs. Hearthlow, our history teacher. The class groaned.

“What are all omegas’ role in society?” she asked in that snippy tone of hers. “Mr. Kida?”

“To pump out babies,” I replied, earning the class a chuckle. I couldn’t help but notice Mikado’s jaw dropped right open.

“Crudely put, but true, true, Mr. Kida,” Mrs. Hearthlow agreed. “Omegas were put on this earth to bare children for alphas. They are subservient to anyone above them. Anyone. Omegas are too animalistic, giving into their biological needs in what’s called a heat every month or so. As I’m sure Mr. Neimic explained, they only last for a few days, but during those few days, omegas truly show what savage, sex-hungry beings they are. Even out of their heats, omegas are too stupid to know what they want for themselves, which is why the must obey their alpha or, occasionally beta mates. Our entire society is funded on the notion that alphas are the best, the crème de la crème, cream of the crop. Betas are your typical middle-class, well-off but not too rich, and certainly not poor. And then there are omegas, property of their given relatives or mates, as it states in the law.”

I raised my hand. “So you can actually, just you know, _buy_ an omega?” Mrs. Heartlow nodded.

“Alphas can do whatever they want with their omegas because they are, after all, only property.

I nodded, stroking my chin. “That’s so cool!” I finally exclaimed. “So I could use one to clean my apartment and stuff?” (I’m living on my own as of right now, because my parents’ house is too far away from Raira.)

“Yes,” she said.

“And for like, sex?” a jock from the back of the room asked. Mrs. Heartlow nodded again.

“An omega’s purpose, its reason for existence is solely to please their master.”

“That’s awesome!” The jock (I now recognized him as Carl Sanders, the transfer student from America) and I cried at the same that. I turned to Mikado. “Hey, imagine that, Mikado! Having your own personal sex slave! Isn’t that—”

I was cut off by the screeching of his chair sliding across the tiled floor as he stood up. “That’s disgusting,” he whispered, barely audible. Growing in confidence, and voice expanding in volume, he took a deep breath and went on. “Omegas are people, too. They’re just built different from alphas and betas. But other than that, their minds and hearts are the same! How can you guys said these kinds of things about real people?”

“Mikado, omegas aren’t people,” I laughed at his absurdity. “They’re just playthings for alphas like us to—”

“I can’t believe you.” I was interrupted by the sharp hiss of those words. Was I imagining it, or were there tears threatening to burst from my best friend’s eyes? “I thought you of all people would under…No, who was I kidding?” All animation faded from his face, replaced with a sad little smile. “Goodbye, Masaomi.”


	3. Stalker Masaomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi basically stalks Mikado, and learns a big secret.

_P.O.V. Masaomi Kida_

 

“Goodbye, Masaomi.” With that, my best friend in the world took off like a shot. I’d never seen him run so fast. I mean, he practically failed P.E. every year! Everyone, including Mrs. Hearthlow and myself just stood there in shock. And then, before anyone could do anything else, I raced off after him. I could hear Mrs. Hearthlow shouting at me to “GET BACK HERE!” but soon the slapping of my shoes echoing down the hallway blocked her out. I finally spotted Mikado leaving the building through the front gate. For some gut reason, I didn’t confront him directly, but instead chose to follow, him as he seemed to be going somewhere, and it wasn’t his apartment. As I stalked behind him, close enough to hear his conversations but at a distance where I wouldn’t be easily caught, Mikado whipped out his phone and dialed a mysterious number lightning fast.

“Do you have the next shipment?” he called into the phone as he strode on briskly. I could just make out the tears beginning to drip from his cerulean blue eyes, but he kept his high-pitched soft (admittedly feminine voice steady) “Good. There’s been a change of plans. Can I meet you at the usual spot? When? Now, if it isn’t too much trouble. Yes, thank you. Goodbye.”

I followed Mikado to an abandoned alleyway in the street, where he met a shady-looking character with a fedora and an attaché case. God, could this situation get any more cliché?

“Here it is, just what you asked for. The illegal alpha pheromones that cover up other scents. Damn, you wanted a lot this time. Do you know how hard this stuff is to get?” the stranger asked in a gravelly voice.

“Sorry,” Mikado said with a bow, accepting the attaché case. He handed the man a large wad of cash. “Here.” The man nodded and scurried off into the night, no further interaction needed.

Meanwhile, my head was spinning. Alpha pheromones used as a drug to smother scents? That was illegal! What was Mikado doing?

I followed him to his apartment, silent as ever, and watched him go inside. After waiting a few minutes, I quickly followed him. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t lock the door. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Mikado, ever the innocent, unassuming one. So naïve he didn’t even think to protect himself from potential intruders. I continued to creep through the kitchen/living room, until I heard a rather loud gasping noise coming from the bedroom. Luckily, the door was still open, and I was able to peek in.

“No, no, no! Why are the pheromones wearing off? It’s too soon for my—”

“Mikado?” I asked, making my presence known. He had dropped the attaché case on the floor, and he was kneeling down, hands between his legs. He turned around, surprised.

I was equally shocked. His face was ~~absolutely adorable~~ cherry red and his eyes were teary. “Ma-Masaomi?” he stuttered in a high voice.

“Mikado, I followed you. I saw you meet that guy in the alley. You’re not in any trouble, are you? Come on, man, talk to me! One alpha to another, let me know what’s going on!”

“Get out, Masaomi! Go away— _ah~!”_

I gasped as Mikado let out the sexiest moan I’d ever heard, high and girlish, dripping with want. I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts. “Mikado,” I said, kneeling down next to him, “are you hurt? God, that bastard with the fedora didn’t hurt you, did they? I’ll kick his ass, don’t worry. We’ll get through this togeh—”

“Masaomi! Leave me alone! Get out, now!” Mikado sobbed, body hunched over, eyes squeezed shut.

“Mikado, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going…on….” All it once, it hit me. Mikado’s scent that is. All of its previous alpha-likeness was gone, replaced by the scent of strawberries and melted sugar…god, it was heavenly! I could feel myself getting turned on. Why? Mikado was an apkah! I shouldn’t feel like that towards—Oh, no.

The fake alpha pheromones. The monthly, week-long “vacations”. Shyness around other alphas. Mikado…Mikado was an omega!

Why didn’t I see it before? It was so obvious! There were so many signs! I thought back to whenever I called him “Mom” when he fussed over me. He was a male omega! That’s why he always froze up or looked away awkwardly—he could actually become a mother!

Then I realized…Oh fuck…the things I said in class today…

 

_“What are all omegas’ role in society? Mr. Kida?”_

_“To pump out babies.”_

Oh no.

 

_“So you can actually, just you know, buy an omega?”_

_“Alphas can do whatever they want with their omegas because they are, after all, only property._

_“That’s so cool! So I could use one to clean my apartment and stuff?”_

 

No, no, _no_.

 

_“Hey, imagine that, Mikado! Having your own personal sex slave!”_

I was an idiot. How could I…

 

_“Mikado, omegas aren’t people. They’re just playthings for alphas like us to—”_

“Mikado…you’re an omega? The reason your scent has been weird lately is because you covered it up with alpha pheromones? That’s why you—” I was interrupted my Mikado’s angry voice.

“I told you to go away, Masaomi. I’m a male omega. A freak. An animalistic, dumb creature,” his voice was cold, but he soon broke down into sobs. “I have no free will. I don’t know what I want in life. I need a big, strong alpha to rely on. My sole purpose is to give birth. To serve my master. Even you, my _friend_ …doesn’t think I’m a p-p-person!” He spat that last bit.

I couldn’t help myself. “Mikado, who owns you? It’s not legal for an omega to be walking around without a master like this! And you’re going to an alpha school! I was wrong, okay. You are a person, you’re not a plaything. But you’re an omega. You need an alpha to protect you! And, like all omegas, giving birth will make you _happy_ ,” I stressed.

“I need an _alpha to protect me?_ I should be obedient? Subservient? Bearing children will make me happy?” he hissed through his tears. “I don’t want to be a slave—a _thing_ all my life, Masaomi. I want to be free. I want to make my own choices! What you just said is all that horrible stuff they teach you in school! It’s not true, dammit, it’s not true!”

I was shocked to hear Mikado curse like that. He almost always scolded me for my language. “Who owns you?” I asked again, curious. “You’re parents?”

Mikado let out a heart-wrenching laugh. “They don’t. Once they figured out I was an omega, they disowned me. I haven’t talked to them in years. I don’t have any other family, either. Apparently I was a late bloomer, so even though I’m an omega, I don’t have a registered owner! But if I let people know that, alphas from all over would be on me like flies on, well, shit. There, I said it. So, I order fake alpha pheromones to hide my scent and try to live life as an alpha.” He shrugged, for the first time removing his hands from in between his legs. “It’s worked so far. How else could a ‘dumb omega’ make it into an all-alpha school? Now, Masaomi, would you please le— _ah~!”_

There went that gasp again. Slowly, the pieces came together. “Mikado, you’re in heat, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this as soon as I can! (^//^)


End file.
